


fucking pathetic (i know you are but what am i)

by summerdayghost



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Tom had imagined their first time to be different.





	fucking pathetic (i know you are but what am i)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of iddy porn scenarios which was inspired by this (https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/339238.html?thread=1960381990#cmt1960381990) thread. This fic was inspired by this (https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/339238.html?thread=1961494054#cmt1961494054) post in it specifically.

The position they were in wasn’t exactly comfortable for Tom. He was bound to have back pain and knee pain and shoulder pain and well everywhere pain the next day. This was not angle a human person was meant to stay in for long.

However, he knew he could bare it if only because Dickie seemed to be enjoying himself. That alone made it enjoyable for Tom.

Tom had imagined their first time to be different. Sure he wasn’t expecting rose petals but he still thought different. It would have been different if Dickie hadn’t caught Tom going through his closet. The look on Dickie’s face, a look of absolute disgust, would probably stay with him forever even though he only had to see it for a few seconds before Dickie knocked him onto the ground.

Dickie thrust a little too hard and Tom squirmed, “Please.”

“Jesus, you want it bad. Probably all you think about,” He looked down at him, “You’re so fucking pathetic.”

Dickie didn’t laugh as he said that. He didn’t even crack a smile. Tom wasn’t sure if that made it hurt more or less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
